Forgiveness
by XxSilverStarDustxX
Summary: Dovewing and Ivypool are not having the easiest sister-hood. Ivypool hates that Dovewing has a special power but all Dovewing wants is for her sister to forgive her for being born with the power. What happens when Dovewing needs Ivypool to stay alive?
1. Chapter 1

The rain pounded on the forest floor with intense power, lightning crackled through the stormy sky. Water droplets fell onto the pelt of a silver-and-white tabby feline waking the cat from its slumber. The young beautiful cat opened its eyes and blinked; she yawned and looked beside her where a pale gray she-cat slept. _'How is it possible you that you've got everything I want?' _The she-cat shook her tabby pelt, causing dewdrops of water to fall onto Dovewing's head. The young warrior shot up and growled lightly to her sister, "Why'd you do that Ivypool now I'm all wet." The two sisters stared at each other angrily for a few heartbeats, "you're so special you can't even let water touch you?" Ivypool stood to her paws and padded to the other side of the den and settled herself down in a nest beside a black-and-white tom. _Go ahead and run to Toadstep like you always do._

Dovewing sat up and looked outside the den pricking her ears, her eyes focused on the storm. _Why must Ivypool act like a kit sometimes, she knows my powers doesn't make me anymore special than her or any other cat. I want to be a normal cat; she just doesn't understand that it's a gift and a punishment. _Dovewing sighed sadly, _it's so lonely. _The pale gray feline heard soft paw-steps behind her and she recognized the scent of the former ThunderClan medicine cat Leafpool. The light brown tabby pressed her muzzle against the younger warriors shoulder, "what are you doing up so late Dovewing?" she mewed lightly. Dovewing explained how Ivypool still resented her for being able to hear and see farther and more than normal cats could. Then she reminded Leafpool that her sister was taught by the dark forest cats, but she never complained to her. Life was becoming complicated.

"Listen Dovewing, you're sister loves you and you're both loyal to your clan. Do you honestly think that Squirrelflight and I had an easy sister hood. Squirrelflight was named a warrior before I gained my medicine cat name." _That's different Leafpool! You and Squirrelflight still were best friends, and you don't have a power that separates you from the rest of the clan, and Squirrelflight didn't get special training from dark forest cats._ "I know Leafpool. But-" Dovewing stopped and stood to her paws her pelt bristling. "What's wrong?"_ A tree is falling somewhere. _Dovewing looked at Leafpool, "a tree is falling wake every cat I don't know what one it is!" Leafpool yowled loudly waking cats up in the den. The ThunderClan deputy growled angrily, "what is the meaning of waking every cat Leafpool and Dovewing?"

Ivypool stood beside Toadstep her ears flat against her head, "Dovewing just wants to show off again." Before the pale warrior could tell her sister what was wrong a loud crashing sound could be heard, "every cat out!" she ordered and watched cats pile from then warriors den and into the clearing. She turned to leave but it was too late the tree came crashing down and pinned her to the den floor. She squealed loudly from the tree branch pinning her without anything to stop its force. "Dovewing!" a yowl erupted through the whole camp as Ivypool and their mother Whitewing raced to help the trapped she-cat. "Ivypool! Whitewing! Help me it hurts" The felines rushed past cats and tried to break through the trees branches that were preventing them from saving Dovewing. "Jayfeather!" Lionblaze who was Dovewing's former warrior mentor called for his brother's assistance. Every cat remembered what happened to Graystripe and Millie's daughter Briarlight when a tree came down in the camp a long time ago. The beautiful dark brown she-cat tried to save Longtail but couldn't and now she had a broken back. Would Dovewing suffer the same fate as her friend?

The blind medicine cat raced from his den with Leafpool and Squirrelflight at his side, "what happened?" he demanded to know. Ivypool looked around and growled since no cat wanted to speak up, "Dovewing had Leafpool wake everyone and get us out of the den and she saved us all. Now she's pinned down and she might be seriously hurt!" Whitewing purred proudly after listening to what her daughter said about her beloved sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather growled, and looked in the direction of the crushed warriors den, "Okay Ivypool. You're slender if Brambleclaw, Toadstep, Spinderleg, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Birchfall, and Foxleap can clear you a path do you think you could work with Bumblestripe, Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Blossomfall, and Squirrelflight to get her out?" The tabby she-cat nodded and every cat got to work quickly trying to free Dovewing. Firestar padded from his den with Sandstorm and helped to free the young warrior themselves, both breaking branches and lifting things to make it easier to lift off of Dovewing. _Please StarClan let her be alive, and please oh please don't let her have a broken back let her be okay!_ Ivypool kept praying to her warrior ancestors hoping they would answer her.

"Dovewing can you hear me? Answer me!" Ivypool called as she padded on the fallen tree followed by her patrol that was going to help her lift the tree. "Ivypool! Hurry my paw hurts!" Ivypool felt her heart drop once she heard her sister was in pain, she hurried and ran to see the pale gray feline lying on the floor on her side with a tree branch arched to hold her down. "Dovewing!" she gasped. Ivypool jumped to her sister's side and licked her head, "its okay Ivypool. This isn't crushing me because there is space for me to breathe. It's just my paw." Ivypool then looked to see Dovewing's left hind paw being pinned down but not her back, or whole leg. Maybe her paw wouldn't be seriously hurt; it could just be a sprain.

"Lift!" Ivypool yowled as the cats used all their strength to lift the tree off of Dovewing's paw, "again!" Lionblaze yowled. The tom was in charge of sliding Dovewing out after the tree was lifted high enough. Ivypool looked at her sister and noticed how much pain her sister was in. _I'll get this off of you if it's the last thing I do. _She pushed against the tree and felt it lift up, "Good Ivypool! I can get her now." Lionblaze grasped Dovewing's fur and slid her from under the tree. "I've got her she's okay!" Each cat sighed and let the tree go quickly.

Lionblaze carried Dovewing out on his back; the pale she-cat's eyes were tired from yowling in pain. _We did it; my sister is alive and safe. _Jayfeather ordered his brother to take the injured cat to his medicine den. The tom nodded and Ivypool helped carry her sister to the den where Jayfeather and Leafpool were waiting. "Can you feel this Dovewing?" Jayfeather mewed as he poked his claw into Dovewing's back. "Ow yes Jayfeather I can!" He purred, "You're back isn't broken." Leafpool then poked her claw into the injured paw asking if Dovewing if she could feel that. "Yes! It hurts!" Ivypool twitched never hearing her sister in so much pain; Lionblaze pressed her pelt against hers. "It's okay Ivypool. She's in good paws." Ivypool nodded and looked to her sister "I know Lionblaze."

Leafpool padded to Birchfall, Whitewing, and Ivypool who were waiting together in front of the medicine den the next morning. "Dovewing is resting conformably, she's going to be fine all she has is a broken paw but that will heal and she'll walk and run and hunt again." Leafpool looked at Ivypool, "She wants to see you Ivypool." The light brown tabby she-cat lead the white-and-silver tabby into the den and she rested her eyes on her sister. "Ivypool…" The young warrior bounded over to her and licked her head, "Dovewing…" the two sisters shared tongues and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you Dovewing." Ivypool purred licking her sister's pelt, Dovewing felt tears well up in her eyes, "I love you too Ivypool."


End file.
